


What's the point?

by danceRain7



Category: Ouran High School Host Club - All Media Types
Genre: Drabble, Existentialism, Other, Philosophy, Wordcount: 100
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-12
Updated: 2020-02-12
Packaged: 2021-02-19 08:00:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22674460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/danceRain7/pseuds/danceRain7
Summary: Kaoru asks Mori for advice.
Kudos: 8





	What's the point?

Kaoru approached Takashi, who was so at peace in his tall frame, looking out the window and thinking about either everything or nothing.

"Mori Senpai," Kaoru nearly whispered. 

Takashi turned and gave a single nod. 

"How do you stay loyal to Honey Senpai? I try to help Hikaru find love-- I want him to be happy-- but I can't help but feel lonely."

Takashi stared out the window again. "If not for another, what's the point of it all?"

His low voice made his point ever-more enigmatic. Still, Kaoru made sense of it. Newly inspired, he smiled and chirped, "Arigato."


End file.
